Is This Love?
by Mr. Edward Elric
Summary: First Fanfic! Rated M for language and lemon, plus its all about yaoi! If you dont like, dont read! Hope you guys love it! :3
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

I glanced over and sighed-he was staring at me again. 'Why does he keep staring at me?' I thought to myself. "What's wrong baby?" my girlfriend Renge asked me. I sighed in annoyance and looked down on her. "Nothing you should have to worry about," I said. "By the way, I have to talk to you after class." She tilted her head to the side and asked, "what for?" "I just do," I said sourly. 'You should know what for you filthy whore. Sleeping behind my back with my twin brother...skank.' I bit my lip as she walked back to her seat. 'Still, this is going to be hard...'

I glanced over and he was still staring at me. Suddenly, his friend called his name from across the room. "Hey! Morinozuka! Mori, come here man!" he glanced over at him and mumbled, "Um, yeah. Sure." He stood up and walked over to his friend. I couldn't help but notice how he towered over everyone as he walked past my desk. I shook my head once, and then shrugged it off. The teacher began speaking then, so Mori went back to his seat, although, this time he lightly dragged his fingertips across my desk as he passed. I was surprised at his simple gesture. I found myself watching him as he walked back to his seat. He sat down and looked at me, looking surprised at how intensely I was already staring at him.

A light blush spread across his face and he blinked a few times as if he were thinking of what he should do next. He smiled hesitantly and raised his hand as though to wave hello. I felt myself begin to blush furiously, and I quickly waved back and turned away. "Oh, and class, tomorrow we are going to be switching seats, so be prepared for that." I almost missed what the teacher had said. 'Moving seats?' I thought, 'maybe I'll be next to Mori.' I quickly shook my head and thought to myself. Why couldn't I get him out of my head?

Suddenly, the bell rang, snapping me out of my trance. I stood up, and suddenly Renge was at my side grasping my arm. 'Shit!' I thought, 'I still have to talk to her.' "So what did you want to talk about babe?" she asked. I looked at her, and then I decided to take her hand and pull her out of the room and to the side of the hallway. "What's wrong Hun?" "Listen Renge. I know what you've been up to." I said. She cocked her head to the side and tried to act innocent. "What do you mean?" she asked. "Sleeping with my brother? I didn't think you would ever do that to me. I gave you everything I could give at that moment and I couldn't go all the way. Sorry for not giving you what you wanted. Maybe Hikaru would be better for you. It's over, Renge." As I said those last words, I pulled my hand from hers.

I watched her eyes begin to fill up with tears and she cursed at my brother. "Damn him! He was supposed to keep it quiet!" she shouted, "This is your fault! If you had just had sex with me, none of this would have happened!" "No," I said, "I, for one, am very glad I didn't have sex with you. You're dirty, and you disgust me. Get away from me." I tried not to sound upset, but my voice faltered and cracked at the last sentence. She screamed in frustration. "I can't believe you're so fucking innocent! You're always going to be a virgin, I was the only girl who ever cared about you!" she yelled.

"Then I guess I should start looking at men, huh?" I mumbled to myself. She looked at me, screamed again, then pushed me and ran off. I lost my balance and started to fall. I braced myself for the impact of the ground, but, it never came. Instead, I felt strong arms supporting me, holding me not even a few inches from the ground. "Kaoru?" I heard a familiar voice say. I didn't bother looking to see who it was; I just collapsed and let myself cry.

I felt myself get picked up, and I looked up in surprise. It was then that I realized that is was Mori who had caught me, and Mori who was carrying me. I felt a blush creep across my face as I looked at his. I didn't realize what I was doing when I did it, but somehow I had wrapped my arms around his neck and continued to cry on his shoulder. When we reached the boys bathroom, he set me down and walked me inside. "W-why did you bring me h-here?" I asked while trying to keep a steady voice. "To talk" I heard him say. "Go on, tell me." I decided it would be alright to tell him, so I went ahead and told him everything. He never once interrupted me, only nodding and listened, occasionally frowning. "..And that's pretty much it." I concluded, looking up at him. He looked..angry. I had never seen him so angry, it was almost scary.

"Mori?" I called his name softly. "Hm?" he said in return. "Well, I was just wondering..Why don't you have a girlfriend? I mean, your so cute, talk, and well built, don't the girls just flock to you?" I realized what I had just said, and looked down and blushed horribly. I stammered out "I-I mean I didn't mean anything about that or-"I was cut off by the look he was giving me. It wasn't a look of embarrassment, or anger. Not even loneliness. No, it was a look of pure amusement. "That's an easy question," he said, "and with every simple question, there is a simple answer. And my answer is, well, I don't like girls." He said simply. I looked at him and said, "y-you mean your-""yeah," he said, "I'm gay."

I hoped you like the first chapter! I'll try to get a new chapter in every week on Fridays: 3


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

It's been a few days since Mori told me his secret, and we hadn't spoken to each other much. The teacher still had to move our seats, so he told us to stand up and go to the front of the classroom. As I was reaching for my bag, Renge purposely bumped into me, sending my folder and all of the papers in it flying. I heard her laughing behind me. "What a klutz!" I heard her say. I tried not to look upset when I heard her. Her and my brother began publically dating, and she's still around my house a lot. I just want her to leave my life forever.

'What does she see in him anyways? He looks just like me...hes just more of an ass!' I cursed at my brother silently as I started to pick up my papers. Suddenly, a large hand swept mine off to the side. "Hey, what are yo-"I started to protest, but then I realized it was Mori. "Oh. Thank you for your help." He stood up and handed me the papers and folders and silently nodded. I quickly slid my papers in the folder and walked towards the front of the room. The teacher began to assign seats, then. He told Renge where to sit, and then said something else. I began to daydream about Mori. "Kaoru..." I heard my daydream Mori whisper my name. "Kaoru?" I looked up, suddenly realizing that it wasn't my daydream that I had heard. It was the teacher.

"Oh! Yes sir?" "I'd like you to take a seat, Kaoru." He said. "Yes sir, but sir, where is my seat?" "Next to Renge." I froze. 'This can't be happening,' I thought. Next to her? Could this get any worse?! The teacher asked, "Could you please sit down?" I shook my head no and hugged my folder to my chest. "Why?" he asked. "I know why," I heard Renge say, "its cause we just broke up and I'm with his brother, he's jealous." "Miss Renge, I don't believe I asked your input on this. Sit down." Renge rolled her eyes and sat down. I felt myself shaking, and I slid down the wall and buried my face in my hands and began to cry. I felt a strong but gentle hand on my shoulder. I looked up, tears streaming down my face. I found myself staring right into Mori's eyes. He nodded at me, stood up, and offered me his hand. I reached up and placed my hand in his, and he pulled me up. I apologized to the teacher quickly and went to go sit down, trying to ignore all the snickers of the kids in class.

"Wait, Kaoru," the teacher said, "would you like to sit with Morinozuka?" I felt my face light up. I nodded vigorously and smiled. I heard Mori chuckle. The teacher smiled and said, "Okay. Your over there." I nodded and smiled, and sat down. Mori sat down right next to me. I glanced over at Renge, and saw that she looked almost disappointed. I shook the look on her face out of my head. Finally, the teacher finished seating the rest of the class. The teacher said that since we didn't have enough time to do anything in class, that we could have the rest of the time to socialize.

I lightly tapped Mori on the shoulder and asked, "Hey, would you like to come over for dinner? I can drive you home afterwards, if you'd like." He smiled and said, "Sure, I'd love to meet your family." I smiled and said "great! When should I pick you up?" "Whenever you want," he replied. "Well, how about right after school? I'll just drive you to my house and home after dinner." "Sure," he said. He smiled and looked away. We didn't talk for the rest of the time, and eventually the bell rang. I was so excited for that night that it seemed as though I would explode. The clock seemed to move agonizingly slow. Finally, the last bell of the day rang.

I jumped with joy and tried not to run to the main lobby of the school. I sat up against the wall and began to wait. And wait. I realized we had never set up a place to meet. I felt kind of stupid, then. I hung my head and hoped he knew where I'd be. I didn't realize I had begun to doze off. In fact, I didn't realize it until my head slipped off of a familiar shoulder. I looked up sleepily and saw Mori with his head hung and his eyes closed. 'Wow,' I thought, 'he's really cute.' I began to blush at what I had just thought. I tried to move without disturbing him, but my slight movement cause him to mumble and wrap his arms around me, pulling me close. I froze; his face was within an inch away from mine. His breath was sweet, making me feel dizzy. I couldn't think, I couldn't move, I was frozen.

"Hey!" I heard someone call. "We're going to need you guys to head home." I snapped out of my trance when I saw Mori smile and open his eyes. He gave me a quick hug and fake-yawned. "Sorry, we dozed off." He said with a flawless smile. "We'll be going now." We walked out and I looked at him. "Why did you fake being asleep?" I asked. He just smiled and shook his head. We finally reached my car and I unlocked it, letting us in. he sat in the passenger seat and my butterflies were back. 'He's in my car... .' I thought. It was awfully quiet, so I reached over and turned on the radio. I smiled when I heard the song that was playing. Mori looked at me curiously. "You like this song?" he asked. I nodded and began to hum along with the tune. Mori smiled and looked out the window. "We're here," I said. We got out of the car and I pulled out my house key and unlocked the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door, letting us inside.

Little did I know what dinner had in store for us...

* * *

Oooh! Suspense! Sorry for the late update, my power went out for a few days. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter of, "is this love?" the next chapter should be a bit more fun, so bear with me :)


End file.
